Mario And Sonic: UNITE!
by MatrixMarioX
Summary: Here's my first fanfiction.Please comment and tell what you think.Thank You, and Hope You Like it :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**  
The Plumber and The Hedgehog...

It was a beautiful morning at Green Hill...  
And Sonic was taking a calm walk...  
-Ah... What a pretty sun... I think i'm going to buy some flowers to Amy, and some new videogame fo Tails... I want to give this awesome feeling to all my friends...-  
Yup, Sonic was very happy this day...

Meanwhile...  
Dr. Robotnik was not very happy...  
-GAAAAAH!!!!, THAT DUMB HEDGEHOG IS ALWAYS RUINING MY PLANS!!!...  
But soon or later... I'm going to destroy him, AND RULE TEH WORLD!!!!  
BWAHAHAHA!!!  
EggRobot: -whispering to another robot Yeah, right...-  
Eggman: -What do you mean?!?-  
EggRobot -nothin'!!-

Eggman: I GOT IT!!!  
I need someone woth great force..  
And with evil purposes like mine's...  
And i think i know who i'm going to call...  
Mwahahaha!!!!

Meanwhile...  
In the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a pretty good morning too!

Mario: Mamma Mia...  
You dont see this kind-a of days every day...  
I LOVE THIS DAYS!  
making his famous triple jump  
WOOHOO!!!

Luigi: "...  
Toad: Yay!!  
Mario: Come on guys...  
Let's go eat some spaghetti...  
I'll pay...

Meanwhi... Uhhh... Do i have to say meanwhile again?... darn...  
Ok... sorry, i'm too lazy... 

Bowser: ROARR!!!  
I HATE THIS SUNNY DAYS!!!  
DOES ANYONE MAKES ME HAPPY?  
NO!!!  
Koopatrol: Uhhh... I LOVE YOU!   
Bowser: Great... You just ruined my day... again...  
Koopatrol: Sorry... I just wanted to make you happier...  
Bowser: Guess what... You didn't...  
Koopatrol; Awwwww...  
Bowser: I JUST NEED A PLAN TO KILL MARIO!!!  
THAT STUPID PLUMBER!!!  
phone rings  
Bowser:-Huh?...-  
Bowser-hello?-  
?-I Know how to help you defeat your enemies...-  
Bowser-Ummm... Who are you?-  
?-My name doesnt cares... The thing is that i can help you defeat that "Fabio"...  
-uhhh... it's Mario...  
Anyway... The point is... If you help me, i'll help you...-  
-Ok, What do i need to do?...-  
-First you need to find someone...-  
-And who is?...-  
-His name is... Sonic...-

End Of Chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and Sonic UNITE

**Mario and Sonic UNITE!**  
Chapter 2: A New adventure  
Hi, M64 Here, sorry for not update for long time.  
I wuz doing things, like uhhhh... watch Homestar Runner, playing videogames, blah, blah blah...

Bowser : So, tell me about this guy, uhhh, Sony?  
?? : SONIC, YOU IDIOT!  
Bowser : Oh, Sonic...  
?? : He's a blue hedgehog, with a great Speed.  
Bowser : Wait, i have heard of him before...  
Yeah! Mario was talking , about some guy named Sonic...  
I Just remember that Smash Bros conference...

flashback  
Mario : Okay guys...  
As you see, we now have a character from a 3rd company, so i was thinking...  
LET'S INVITE SONIC TOO!

everyone sees mario with a question look

Mario: sigh does anyone here knows something about Sonic?  
Pit : He's not that orange, animal, with jeans that likes to smash crates?  
Mario : That's Crash Bandicoot...  
Pit : Oh...  
Link : You mean that blue hedgehog, that runs very fast?  
Mario : Yeah!  
Everyone : Oooohhh...  
Bowser : It makes sense...

end of flashback

Bowser : Yeah, i remember him, from a video, and some weird guy, a little fatty, and i think that's the villian from the gam...  
Wait, a minute... YOU ARE THAT EGG LIKE VILLIAN?!  
?? : Hey! I Just work for him!  
Bowser : So, you are?...  
?? : My name is, Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.  
Bowser : Hedgehog? Like Sonic?  
Shadow : Dont compare me with him!  
M64 : And so, meanwhile Bowser and and Shadow were talking, Sonic was talking with Tails...  
Sonic : Tails, i need to go to the Mushroom Kingdom, now.  
Tails : Where Mario lives? Yay, we're going to visit Mario!  
Sonic : Yes, but this is not for fun. This is serious, there's something he needs to know.  
Tails : But, we need some power, to make the portal.  
Sonic : Darn! We just got 3 Emeralds!  
Tails : But, maybe we can use Power Stars...  
Sonic : Huh?... Please explain.  
Tails : You see, remember the day we visited Mario after The Olympics?  
Sonic : Yes, why?  
Tails : I Made 2 portals, one is here. And the another one in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario can go in that portal from his dimension, to here.  
Sonic : Got it, let's call him.  
Tails : Okay, use the comunicator.  
Computer : Comunicating  
Mario : Hello?  
Sonic : Mario, we need talk.  
Mario : Sure, tell me, what's wrong?  
Sonic : No you must- losing communication co-... Mari-... Can yo...-  
Mario : Son-... I-... ca...  
communication interrupted  
Shadow : Not so fast, Sonic the Hedgehog…  
Sonic : Shadow!  
Shadow : Impressed, huh? Do you think you can help your plumber friend to help you?  
Ha! You make me laugh.  
Sonic : You're just afraid, because you know that we can kick your butt!  
Shadow : We already know that you have heard about our plans… You will not stop us.  
Sonic : Hey! What do you mean with…  
end of communication  
Tails : What is going to happen, Sonic?  
Sonic : Something awful… and we need to stop it.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
